Dois
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Heféstion explica para Drípetis um dos ensinamentos que norteiam a sua vida e a de Alexandre...


Oi, todo mundo! Antes de mais nada, uma breve explicação: a ideia de escrever sobre Heféstion e Drípetis (que foram casados na vida real) veio depois de eu ler uma fanfic que estava aqui no arquivo das fics do Alexandre, há uns seis anos atrás. O problema é que eu não me lembro quem era o(a) autor(a), nem o nome da história, só que era em inglês. Gostaria de agradecer a essa pessoa, que descreveu de uma maneira muito envolvente e terna a noite de núpcias deles, na qual depois, enquanto Drípetis dorme, Heféstion encontra o pergaminho do qual ela havia falado, que acaba sendo uma cópia da Ilíada. Foi a partir dessa inesperada identificação que eu tive a ideia para essa história (e outras, que talvez eu publique). Gostei do jeito como a Drípetis é descrita, e procurei mantê-lo. Então mesmo não sabendo quem foi o escritor ou escritora, fica aqui o meu agradecimento. E se alguém tiver uma pista sobre quem puder ser ou qual pode ser o nome da fic, por favor me diga! rsrs

O nome "Dois" foi inspirado por uma música da Tiê (a letra está no final), que embalou o processo de criação da história.

Bom, é isso... espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Heféstion estava casado com Drípteis, uma das filhas mais novas do rei Dario. E quando descobriu que ela tinha uma cópia da Ilíada em seus pertences na noite de núpcias, acreditou-se afortunado como nunca poderia ter sido em um casamento. Passava horas lendo com ela trechos da Ilíada, e explicando as partes que ela não entendia. Algumas dessas partes diziam respeito a Aquiles e Pátroclo, e Heféstion sentia especial prazer em explica-las. Um dia, ele leu o original em grego para ela e falou sobre a relação entre os dois:

"E Aquiles e Pátroclo eram melhores amigos, seus companheiros mais leais. Podiam confiar um ao outro seus segredos mais íntimos...", disse na medida em que o brilho de seus olhos aumentava, e um leve sorriso acompanhava suas palavras. Drípetis parecia absorta em ouvi-lo, mas também como se pensasse em alguma coisa que a intrigava.

"... Tanto, que era como se compartilhassem uma só alma", ele continuou, e nesse momento Drípetis perguntou:

"Assim como você e Alexandre?"

Heféstion parou e levantou os olhos surpreso com a pergunta. Tinha sido completamente inesperado que ela viesse de Drípetis, mas ao mesmo tempo, com ele e Alexandre acostumados a se compararem aos heróis da Ilíada, e até em tom de brincadeira provocativa serem comparados a eles, tinha soado tão natural.

Pego de surpresa, ele começou a explicar:

"Temos Aquiles e Pátroclo como heróis, assim como todo menino e homem grego", ele fez uma pausa procurando as palavras, "Mas há uma ligação mais profunda, Aquiles é ancestral de Alexandre..."

"Mas eu digo... vocês também compartilham uma só alma?", ela perguntou, seus grandes olhos atentos fitando-o.

Heféstion fez outra pausa, baixando os olhos. A questão da amizade entre homens era simples para ele, Alexandre e seus companheiros, que haviam crescido juntos escutando esse ensinamento de Aristóteles, de que a amizade é uma alma habitando dois corpos. E havia ficado claro já quando eram meninos que eles compartilhavam uma alma, de um jeito tão profundo como Aquiles e Pátroclo. Podiam se entender com um único olhar. Confessar um ao outro seus desejos mais íntimos, suas angústias, suas esperanças e sonhos de glória. Eles tinham um ao outro, e isso bastava. Não havia mistério, mas para Drípetis certamente havia.

"Somos amigos leais desde que éramos meninos. Ele é como Aquiles, destinado para uma glória sem par e mais impetuoso, e eu sou como Pátroclo, seu amigo mais íntimo e que muitas vezes o chama de volta à razão. Nos identificamos com a amizade deles, que é uma forma de amor", ele continuou, sem muita certeza do que dizer. Não esperava que Drípetis entendesse. Como poderia explicar o amor profundo de Aquiles e Pátroclo, no qual se espelhavam ele e Alexandre? Ela poderia se ressentir com ele ou mesmo com Alexandre, amargando o fato de existir entre eles um elo tão forte. E o encanto por ela, que começou quando descobriu na noite de núpcias uma cópia da Ilíada em seu quarto, acabaria naquele momento. Mas era bom que ela soubesse e não se iludisse achando que ele poderia lhe pertencer. Era bom que nenhum dos dois se iludisse, e se preciso fosse que todo aquele encanto acabasse agora. Tudo isso passou pela sua cabeça, quase impossibilitando-o de decidir o que pensar. Mas como ela continuava atenta, quase sem piscar, a ouvi-lo, foi em frente: "E isso é compartilhar uma só alma, é o amor mais profundo que existe."

Ele agora a olhava de frente, e ela havia abaixado os olhos, assentindo levemente com a cabeça, pensativa. Não parecia a atitude de alguém que iria se ressentir.

"Mas não significa que eu não possa gostar de você."

Ela levantou os olhos. Os lábios entreabertos pareciam indicar a sua surpresa. Ele continuou, agora com o semblante mais relaxado:

"E gosto mais do que achei que poderia gostar. Na verdade, não sabia o que pensar quando ele anunciou que eu me casaria com você, só que você parecia uma menina muito inocente, diferente das que eu já tinha visto. Quando te vi mais de perto, na noite de núpcias, isso me atraiu, e quando descobri que tínhamos um interesse em comum... bom..."

"Por favor", ela se manifestou, com os dedos estendidos tocando em seus lábios, "eu entendo o que existe entre você e Alexandre, e não quero interferir em algo tão precioso. Eu me satisfaço com a sua presença quando ela for possível."

Agora Heféstion estava realmente surpreso. Ela recolheu a mão tão delicadamente quanto havia posto, e apertando os lábios o olhava, esperando o que ele iria dizer. Baixando os olhos ele sorriu, mal acreditando na sorte que tivera se casando com ela. Chegou mais perto e olhando-a bem nos olhos, disse com afeto:

"Drípetis, eu te dou o meu querer sincero", ele disse pondo a mão sobre a dela, envolvendo-a suavemente.

"E eu aceito o quanto ele puder ser meu", ela respondeu segurando a mão dele. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão tão inocente... Heféstion chegou mais perto e pôs a boca sobre a dela, pressionando os seus lábios em um suave beijo. Era um beijo enternecido como ele nunca achara que poderia dar em uma mulher. Mas se com Alexandre podia ser um, com ela podia ser dois... com uma ternura diferente.

_Dois_

_(Tiê)_

_Como dois estranhos,_

_Cada um na sua estrada,_

_Nos deparamos numa esquina, num lugar comum._

_E aí, quais são seus planos?_

_Eu até que tenho vários,_

_Se me acompanhar, no caminho eu posso te contar._

_E mesmo assim, queria te perguntar_

_Se você tem aí contigo_

_Alguma coisa pra me dar._

_Se tem espaço de sobra no seu coração_

_Quer levar minha bagagem_

_Ou não?_

_E pelo visto vou te inserir na minha paisagem_

_E você vai me ensinar as suas verdades,_

_E se pensar, a gente já queria tudo isso desde o início._

_De dia vou me mostrar de longe,_

_De noite você verá de perto_

_O certo_

_E o incerto, a gente vai saber._

_E mesmo assim, queria te contar_

_Que eu talvez tenha aqui comigo_

_Eu tenho alguma coisa pra te dar._

_Tem espaço de sobra no meu coração,_

_Eu vou levar sua bagagem,_

_E o que mais estiver à mão._

_E mesmo assim, queria te contar_

_Que eu tenho aqui comigo_

_Alguma coisa pra te dar._

_Que tem espaço de sobra no meu coração,_

_Eu vou levar sua bagagem,_

_E o que mais estiver à mão._


End file.
